Troubles with love
by Miss-Frenchie
Summary: What if maddie loved zack. it's acually a zxm and mxz I don't own TSLOZAC!It's not one of my best.
1. Maddie's feelings

Maddie's Feelings

(in maddie's POV)

I never thought I'd fall for him. I'll admit I liked his personality. Still do.

He's grown up so much in the past three years. He still has the long blonde hair and the same caring blue-green eyes.

Now he has a deep voice, a pierced ear and is a good six inches taller than me. He's funny, charming, friendly, smart, sensitive and dare I say it handsome.

I'll come clean I am slowly but surely falling in love with zack martin.

It's all so confusing.

I know I use the age difference excuse but that's only because I don't want him to know my feelings ….yet.

When I think about Zack I could fly. When he smiles or laughs or calls me sweet thang my heart skips a million beats.

So? Why do I feel this way? I don't know. What should I do? I know I'll ask carey for advice. That's it. Ask Carey!


	2. Zack's obvious feelings

Zack's obvious feelings

(Zacks pov)

It's no longer a crush. Every day it grows more and more intense. I look at maddie and see the same beautiful humanitarian blonde girl that I fell in love with when I was twelve.

Even though I've been around her for a good amount of time, when I see her my palms sweat, my troat dries and my heart beats like the hooves of a hundred galloping horses.

I wish she'd be mine for she is my first and last love. The one I long to be with. The one I'd do anything for.

I have to try to ask her out again.Between you and me I think she kinda likes me. For real this time.


	3. Encounter at the counter

Encounter at the counter.

Zack walked over to the candy counter.

"Hey sweet thang."

"Hi Zack what'll it be." Maddie said without looking up from the magazine she was reading.She knew if she looked into his eyes she'd get lost in the sea of blue that she dreamed about every night.

"Maddie?"

She looked up and and their eyes locked. It was enjoyable and then he said " I'll have a KitKat."

She sighed as she took one of the shelf. "That'll be $1.69 please."

Maddie pushed the chocolate bar towards him but left her hand on it. As zack grabbed the chocolate he accidentally touched her hand.

Maddie quickly drew back her hand and spun around. She pretended she was rearranging chocolate bars.

She was hiding the deep crimson blush that creeped up on her face.

She thought about turning to talk to zack but when she already built up the courage he was gone.

" He's so cute." Maddie sighed but carey heard her.

"He is ? I thought you didn't like him."

" uh..i…um…help?"

" Why don't you sing at the tipton's Christmas ball? You have a great voice. I hear they're having a talent concert on Christmas eve."

"that's in 3 days. ….Ok I'll signup."

The Tipton's First Annual Christmas Talent Concert (The TFACTC)

Friday December 24th

From 2pm to 8 pm

Staff, Guests, Walk-ins

Signup:

Carey-Opening song/host

Esteban and chicken-dance

Maddie-various songs throughout

Arwin-saxablower

Mandy-Guitar solo

and the list went on


	4. A song of unspoken love

It was the day of the concert. Maddie was nervous. Boy was she nervous. It was only a few songs, so why was she worried?

Then she heard the DJ announce her name. It was time.

Maddie walked on stage." Hello today I'll be singing Won't say I'm in love and Cody, Mary Margeret, **Sorry for the spelling** Corey and London **let's pretend she can sing **will be singing backup."

** Maddie will sing italics and others will be bold italics**

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Zack looked up.

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of."

Zack looked interested.

"_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"_

"_**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh"**_

"_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh"

"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"

Now zack was really interested.

"_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no"_

**"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love"**

"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love"

**"You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love"**

"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"

**"Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love"**

"Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love"

" _**Sha lalalalala aaahhhh"**_

Zack was excited. Maddie liked him? Maybe.

**What should they do? You decide if you review.**

**I don't any of the songs I use. I own the story plots though.**

**If you want more, review. If not too bad.**

**I need 3 reviews to update. If you want more than you must respond by November 8th 2006.**


	5. She's gone

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my teacher loaded on lots of homework. Like 9 subjects a night. **

Maddie POV

Now that he knows, we'll say goodbye. I can't live here any more. I can't start anything. I can get a record, it would mean being away for so long. It would break his heart and if I wait I might not get a second chance.

As I walk up to the Martins' suite I feel my stomach churning. An hour passed since I last saw him in the audience. Carey answers the door. Zack is not there, he's at his own apartment.

I leave still scared of leaving him behind. A new idea comes to mind. What if I make love to him than leave. The experience done, love still burning. I will ask him.

I knock. He answers. We talk. I ask. Surprised, he agreed. The night goes on.

That was 8pm. Now it's 4 am. I get up. Get dressed. I leave, tears escaping my eyes every step I take. Sadness lurking in my heart I look at him once more before shutting the door.

**I might do a double update. Anyway review and I'll mention you.**

**MF**


	6. She's back with friends

**Enjoy!**

It had been twenty seven months since she had seen him. She was in a fresh-just-discovered band called Forever Girls. In it was herself, Corrie and three other girls.

They were scheduled to play a Christmas concert at the tipton. For the first time in 2 ½ years she'd she him again. More importantly for the first time ever Zack will meet his daughter, Malina Leanna Martin. When Maddie and Zack made love,

Maddie ended up pregnant.

As she stepped into the hotel all the memories came flooding back. The now 23 year old maddie headed to her suite.

She ran into carey along the way. Literally.

Carey bumped into maddie and quickly muttered sorry. Carey looked at Maddie's face.

"Maddie?"

"Ya."

"Is it really you? What are you doing here? Who's this little one."

" Ya, my band and I are performing here from now**( which was the 12th of dec.)** until new year's day. And this is um Malina. She's 18 months and…you're…um.. a grandma."

" I am? Does he know?"

" No don't tell him just send him down at 8pm."

"okay… I can't believe I'm a grandma!"

"SHHHHH!"

8pm

That night.

" I wonder if they're hot." Zack stated.

" I think you'd like the lead singer." Cody replied as the twins walked in the elevator.

" Why you saw them?"

" No she sounds like your type that's all."

"Cool."

As they walked into the room they noticed all the employees and many guests were there.

It was dark. A voice spoke: " Hello, Everyone. Thank you for coming. Our band name is Forever Girls. Most of us are in the upcoming film Musical High **(In the real world it's HMS.)** So enjoy the show. First up is a Christmas song. My special guest today is Cody Martin."

Zack was a little jealous then the spot light came on and revaled Maddie. Now he was envious.

_**Maddie says **Cody says_

_Yo Maddie it's Cody_

And you know what where gonna make em' dance this christmas  
Left... right... now shake **(tell me)**  
What,what you want **(tell me)  
**Uh huh **(tell me)**  
Yeah **(tell me)**

**Tell me a story  
I believe, oh I believe  
All things are possible on Christmas eve**

OK... OK  
It was a night before christmas  
and all through the house  
not a creature was stirring  
not even a mouse  
the stockings was hung  
by the chiminey with care  
with hopes that st. nick soon would be there  
me and my sisters and brothers getting ready for bed  
Can't wait to get toys for all the break bread  
Mom's in her P. Miller jammies and pop's silk

Santa coming eating the cookies and milk

**Tell me a story  
I believe, oh I believe  
All things are possible on Christmas Eve  
Every time I hear that rhyme  
I love it even more  
Tell me a story  
About the night before**

Could it be a dream  
I think i heard a noise  
jumped out of bed  
it's the no limit boys  
i ran to the window  
Creak creak  
Bright red shin'nin the new Hum-V  
snow in the south hhmm that's kinda silly  
Is it santa claus or is it my uncle willy  
know hea we play games but this one feels wierd  
when i see 8 shiny reindeer  
bout to come and get me  
come on

**Tell me a story  
**

ok  
you wanna know  
check it out  
Now santa  
called them by name  
Dasher, dancer, prancer  
and they all came  
vixen, comet, cupid eyes droopin  
low ears they look's like they snoop'n  
can't forget donder and blit's  
3 kings  
they carry'n the gifts

**t-t-t-t-tell me a  
I believe, oh I believe  
All things are possible on Christmas Eve**

wish for it, you just might get it

**Every time I hear that rhyme  
I love it even more  
Tell me a story  
About the night before**

wish for it, you just might get it

I couldn't believe they were fly'n so high  
to the moon and the stars and the lonely sky  
they went up and around  
and sung as they flew  
with the sleigh and the toys  
and Saint nicholas too

ain't about the gifts  
but i'm glad santa came  
thanks for the video games and the bling-bling  
my lil' sister 'n' brothers got bikes 'n' trains  
i'm just glad for the love it things  
so you better not shout  
you better not pout  
yall know what i'm talkin' about  
merry christmas to all  
and have a good night  
yo hilary bring the cords and lights

**Tell me a story  
Tell me a story**

Wish for it, you just might get it

Instrumental Break

**Tell me a story  
I believe, oh I believe  
All things are possible on Christmas Eve  
Every time I hear that rhyme  
I love it even more  
Tell me a story  
About the night before**

Wish for it, you just might get it

**Tell me a story**

Zack was amazed one at how good cody could rap and two cuz maddie was back.

"Okay now real wild child."

**Well I'm just outa school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Got the message that I gotta be  
A wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one**

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

Well, I'm a real wild one  
An' I like a wild fun  
In a world gone crazy  
Everything seems hazy  
I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

Well I'm just outa school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Got the message that I gotta be  
A wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

"This one's for someone I met 8 years ago."

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl**)**

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the gir**l)**

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl**)**

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl**)  
**(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl**)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)**  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
**(Go on and kiss the girl)  
**Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
**(Kiss the girl)**  
Go on and kiss the girl  
**

**Hope you enjoyed. More to come!**


	7. Zack knows

**Here the next chapter. Oh and thanks to all whom reviewed.**

Zack's POV

I never thought I'd see her again, but there she was singing like an angel.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom.

"Hello?"

" Hi mom. I was wondering, if it's okay with her, if Maddie could have supper at our house tonight."

" Sure. I set the table for five."

" Mom, there's only four of us."

"…Right. Okay bye."

"Bye."

What did she mean five? Has she lost it? Is her age getting to her?

Normal POV

Zack walked over to the stage. Maddie saw him and her stomach did flips.

" Hey Sweet thang."

"Hi Zack."

" Wanna eat at our house tonight. I sold my apartment a while back. So I live here again."

"Sure. I guess. Is it okay if I bring Corrie and another guest."

"Okay. Be up at six."

Zack ran up to change.

6pm…………..

Maddie wore a yellow tshirt that said: 'Sweet Stuff' in green writing. She had jeans on.

Corrie wore a blue tshirt that didn't say anything. She also wore blue jeans.

Malina wore purple overalls and a plain white t-shirt.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Zack opened the door and was surprised to see two adults and a toddler.

"Who's this?"

"Malina." Maddie replied.

"How old is she?"

"A year and a half."

"Who's the father?"

Corrie Interrupted. "You silly!"

"What?!"

"WHAT?!" zack repeated.

"You are." Maddie said. Quietly.

" And you didn't tell me?"

"No."

"Were you planning on it?"

"At some point."

**Part one of this chapter. Review for the rest. Review and I won't hurt you….just kidding…maybe…Anyway review. It's good for you.**


	8. Zack wants

Sorry. Been real busy and p.s. I don't own any of the shows/movies/books/etc. that I write fanfics for. I do own the plots and occasional characters.

Zack lay in bed. Maddie had already left to go to her rented suite. He thought about the fact that he was a father. He wasn't going to leave that kid without a dad to grow up. He may be her father but now he wanted to be her dad.

He had missed a year and a half of her life already and he wasn't gonna miss more.

He leapt out of bed and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed maddie's number.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

" Hey, Maddie. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me tomorrow.'

" Ok..oh hold on Corrie wants something."

"How do ya turn on the shower?"

"Turn the handles.Geez. Hey corrie do ya wanna babysit tommorow?"

"Sure, how do ya do that?"

"Nevermind."

Zack heard maddie mutter," It's like havin two kids around here."

"Hey, Zack?"

"What is your mom doing tommorow because I need a babysitter for Malina."

"Hold on."

Few seconds later…

"She said sure she'd babysit her grandchild."

"Ok, where and what time is the date?"

" It's at 6 and just look nice for the date. Where I'm taking you is a surprise."

"Ok then bye."

'Bye."

Zack took maddie to the olive garden** (AN: now I made myself hungry.)**

After a while the drove back to the tipton.

Zack's POV;

She had a wonderful time. Great! Now if I could find that ring I had forever I could ask her to be mine.

Oh, I cant wait to marry maddie. Hopefully she says yes. Alright she agreed to a date tomorrow. She can't say no. She can't say the age difference matters. Age doesn't matter when you're in love.**( AN: I have to give my friend credit for that one. She was talking about someone 30 yrs older mind you but still. She kinda blutered it out without thinking, like always. We thought it was good and used it ever since.)**

Maddie's POV;

I had a wonderful time. I wish Zack could be mine. I've always wanted to marry the right guy. I'm positive Zack is the right guy for me. Wow I never thought I'd think that. Love does some crazy things.

I hope you enjoyed. Review, suggest, comment, critzise, or just say hi. 


	9. Setting up the date

Oh yeah, I never really said the name of Maddie's Band. It's 'Triple G'. It stands for Girls Got Game. Sorry about not updating forgive me.

Maddie was sitting on her bed when Zack called.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweet thang. Wanna go to the park? Malina can come too. After that we can drop her off at my mom's."

" Okay, but why? Where are we going afterwards?"

"That's a surprise."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Maddie fell back on her bed smiling. She loved hanging out with Zack. Scratch that she loved Zack.

**Forgive me. I know it's short but it's simply a filler. I have writer's block so ideas would be great.**


	10. AN

The last chapter was simply explaining what the two were doingon their date. I will try to update but I have lots of tests to study for at school.


	11. Last troublefor Now

That night he had proposed to her. She got the ring around a breadstick. He took it off, and bent down on one knee, he gave a short speech about how much he loved her, how he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

She didn't care if people thought it was weird, she loved him, three years made no difference.

They went and picked up Mali. Corrie left early for some family emergency. The suite was empty. They had it to themselves. They put Mali to bed before starting their engagement celebration.

She hoped to one day enlarge their family, to have little blondes running around in the freshcut grass yard playing with the family dog. She wished to have more than Mali as a symbol of their love. She wanted to have people refer to them as the Martin family and a big one at that.

She wanted to start it all soon, who knows maybe after their celebration they will be a bigger family.


End file.
